The shift to low-end personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PCs”) is increasingly becoming popular these days, and the prices of the parts used in the PCs are kept low for keeping the prices of the PCs low, and therefore the performances of the PCs are kept low accordingly.
For low-end notebook personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “note PCs”), 1.6 GHz Central Processing Unit (CPU) processors, for example, are used for running programs thereof.
It is hard to say that the CPU speed of 1.6 GHz is high lately. The reason is that with this CPU speed it is possible that the CPUs cannot process the reproduction of moving images along with the display of the moving images when reproducing high-definition moving images for the distribution on the Internet.
In such cases where the reproduction of moving images is not processed in time with the display of the moving images, the dropping frames of the moving images or the freeze of the PC will occur.
Such high-definition moving image content for the distribution includes, for example, content according to H. 264/AVC mode, which belongs to a content type of what is called MPEG4.
In addition, technologies are developed for particular reproductions such as slow-motion, still and frame-by-frame reproductions (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Besides, technologies are also developed for the mutual communications of video images between workstations having different specifications for frame period (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Moreover, technologies are also developed for processing the reproductions of moving images while decreasing the loads thereof on the low-end note PCs as described above (see Patent Documents 3 to 15).
[Patent document 1]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-195064        
[Patent document 2]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H05-216800        
[Patent document 3]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-101321        
[Patent document 4]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-101322        
[Patent document 5]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-101323        
[Patent document 6]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-101402        
[Patent document 7]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-101403        
[Patent document 8]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-101404        
[Patent document 9]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-101405        
[Patent document 10]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-101406        
[Patent document 11]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-254231        
[Patent document 12]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-174196        
[Patent document 13]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-208476        
[Patent document 14]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-235447        
[Patent document 15]                Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-182891        